Relatos de un Encuentro
by OneesamaSenpai
Summary: -¿Un acuerdo de caballeros?-pregunté con mordacidad. -Más bien honor entre ladrones. —respondió totalmente inexpresivo. Nos detuvimos de pronto y nos miramos a los ojos. -Fran—dije muy serio—róbame. El ilusionista hizo una reverencia junto a un amplio ademan con el brazo. - A sus órdenes Senpai...


-Emm… ¿Viper?… ¿Dónde estás?—Miré alrededor en busca de mi compañero de viaje. Parpadee. La siesta que me había tomado, según la posición del sol, se había alargado un poco más de lo que había previsto. Me incorpore terminando de desperezarme y comencé a echar un vistazo mientras suprimía un bostezo.  
-Aquí, bella durmiente—la voz provenía encima de mi cabeza. Ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de elevar la mirada, Viper se había dejado caer desde la copa del árbol donde yo había estado apoyado mientras dormitaba. —Creí haberte prohibido llamarme de ese modo, Fran…-en su voz detecte un eje de enfado.  
Lo observé silenciosamente mientras me preguntaba que hacia allí arriba. Pero como adivinando mi pregunta no formulada, Viper se limitó a decir. –Vigilaba. — mientras me lanzó una manzana roja. La cogí en el aire y le di un mordisco.

Mientras me terminaba la manzana, él se agachó a recoger las bolsas de viaje. Me fije en su aspecto harapiento lleno del polvillo del camino. Tal familiar me resultaba su misteriosa persona; después de todo nos conocíamos desde niños.

Sonreí recordando una de las tantas aventuras que compartimos y los líos que hicimos juntos, claro, casi impersectivamente; Pero los años y experiencias hicieron que él lo notara. Me miro extrañado.

-¿Qué te resulta gracioso?—pregunto con enfado mal fingido. –Mejor ayúdame así no nos atrasamos más. —lo cierto es que uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos eran hacerle enfadar. Nadie se salvaba de mi mayor hobbies, molestar.

Iba a responderle alguna cosa, para comenzar con mis acostumbrados juegos cuando me percate que faltaba algo.  
-¿Y Phantasma?—le interrogue.

Alargo un brazo y apunto al pie del árbol, donde estaba durmiendo hace poco. Allí se encontraba su mascota, una rana de color verde oscuro.

Phantasma saltó a la mano de su amo y Viper lo colocó donde acostumbraba estar, sobre la capucha de la capa.

Terminar de acomodar todo nos llevó alrededor de cuarto de hora. Cuando emprendimos viaje estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Teníamos que llegar al siguiente pueblo en tres días y aun teníamos mucho camino que recorrer. Caminábamos por una ruta no muy transitados, como más nos gustaba. Cuanta menos gente crucemos por nuestro camino, mejor para nosotros.

Ir en la oscuridad no suponía ningún problema, no le temíamos. Con ella nos sentíamos más relajados, más alerta, más en nuestro terreno, más nosotros mismos.

º

Íbamos en silencio. Como acostumbrábamos hacerlo en una especia de pacto no escrito.

Pasada la media noche, Viper se detuvo. Intrigado me volteé. Vi como su mirada estaba dirigida hacia nuestra izquierda. Por lo que seguí su dirección y me tope con la luz de una fogata.

Nos miramos. Era muy extraño ver gente por esas zonas del bosque, peligrosas y casi abandonadas.

Por un inexplicable impulso comencé a caminar hacia la luz, pero sentí que me tomaba por la muñeca para detenerme.

-¿Qué?—le susurre molesto, haciendo que me suelte con un movimiento brusco.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Pensé que era lógico… Estoy yendo a echar un vistazo. —le espete, molesto.

-¿No te parece que si vamos por estos lados es para evitar problemas o no cruzarnos con nadie?— estaba preocupado.

-Entonces… ¿Qué…?—nos observamos un momento.

-Oya oya… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?—nos tomó por sorpresa. Era una voz masculina, casi burlona, pero sobre todo sensual y llamativa. Venía detrás de nosotros.

Cuando me volteé, visualice a un hombre bastante alto. Sus facciones, así como su ropa y todo lo demás quedaban sumidos en oscuridad, pues la luz de la fogata le hacía contraste. Pero aun así, en su mano se veía tenía un tridente.

Viper parecía asustado, yo también lo estaba, ese sujeto desprendía un aura terrible, el instinto te decía: "Sal de ahí, ahora".

Saque un pequeño puñal que escondía debajo de mi capa. Observe a Viper dejar caer sus cadenas gruesas que llevaba alrededor de su cuerpo, escondidas.

-No queremos problemas—me apure a decir

-Nosotros tampoco—detrás del sujeto alto se asomaron dos chicos más.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?—el sujeto más alto volvió a hablar, atrayendo mi mirada hacia él.  
-Nos dirigimos al pueblo más cercano, a Allendre.  
-Por estos caminos peligrosos…- comento con un deje de pregunta hacia el final.

-Queríamos evitar problemas…-explique.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?  
-Encuentros con ladrones, o gente peligrosa o molesta. —se unió Viper a nuestra conversación.

-Que bueno que no somos de esos… ¿No, Ken?—el chico de pelo rubio asintió sonriendo, dejando translucir sus colmillos que brillaron, dándole un toque tétrico al momento.

El del tridente nos miro un momento en silencio, como analizándonos. Al final nos pregunto.

-¿Tienen algún campamento por aquí, o van a seguir?

-vamos a seguir—repuso Viper.

-¿porqué no se quedan con nosotros?—nos invito, una sonrisa entre peligrosa y sensual se posó en sus labios. —Tenemos carne, fuego, unas mantas de más y mucho, mucho aburrimiento. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Se quedan a jugar? Kufufu…

-Me-mejor seguimos nuestro camino... Todavía nos queda un largo viaje, y no queremos causar inconvenientes. —esa sonrisa era aterradora. Aunque si te fijabas bien, más que su sonrisa, lo terrible eran sus ojos. Esos ojos parecían haber estado en el infierno. Brillantes a pesar de que debían estar sumidos en oscuridad.

-Insisto, quédense a jugar con nosotros... Kufufufu-sus ojos destellaron, el miedo era tan grande que no nos podíamos negar.

-b-bien-respondió Viper. Ambos, con las armas aun en mano, nos acercamos cuidadosamente a ellos.

-eso no os hará falta- dijo el peli violáceo apuntando nuestras armas. La suya había desaparecido.

Las guardamos respectivamente y con cautela, sabiendo que nos acercábamos a territorios peligrosos, nos paramos frente a ellos. Sus ojos nos miraban de arriba abajo como un cazador evaluando a sus presas. Era aterrador.

Con una reverencia elegante y pronunciada, el más alto nos dio el permiso de acercarnos más al fuego.

Cuando entramos en el haz de luz vimos a una joven sentada cerca del fuego sobre un tronco tumbado. Estaba pálida, o eso parecía a la luz de la fogata. Ella tenía los ojos de color violeta, aunque uno estaba cubierto por un parche negro con una calavera de color cromo sobre su ojo derecho. Vestía una chaqueta y una pollera verde que estaba oculto tras una capa larga de color verde musgo. Además un cinturón y botas negras, todo embellecido con una calavera de color cromo.

Alzó la vista y nos sonrió levemente, con una sonrisa tierna y muy tímida.

-Tomen asiento—se escucho la masculina voz detrás de nosotros. Le obedecimos y nos colocamos en frente a la muchacha. —Bueno… Cuéntennos sobre vosotros. Sus nombres, edades, gustos, habilidades… Oh… ¿Pero dónde están mis modales?—Tomó asiento alado de la niña. Sus movimientos eran sensuales, muy elegantes.-¿Queréis agua? ¿Vino? ¿Carne? ¿Qué os servimos?—Me miro a los ojos.

Cuanto se ubicó al lado de la muchacha pude observarlo bien por primera vez. El hombre poseía el pelo azul largo atado en la parte trasera en un estilo de piña. Su ojo izquierdo era de color azul y su ojo derecho de color rojo. Llevaba una chaqueta corta, una camisa con botones blanca, pantalones negros que se ceñían a su figura y botas altas negras.

Los otros dos sujetos se acercaron al fuego. Uno ellos llevaba una chaqueta con capucha gris azulada y un pantalón verde con un pequeño pañuelo amarillo alrededor de su cuello. Poseía unas gafas y un gorro con un pompón y unas trencitas a cada lado. Que se apoyó en un árbol cercano al haz de luz.

El otro chico tenía una gran cicatriz que se extendía desde una mejilla la otra, cruzando el puente de su nariz. Su cabello era de color rubio aclarado, llevaba en el flequillo un montón de pinzas, desordenadas y de punta, dándole un toque pintoresco y agraciado. Iba encorvado y llevaba una chaqueta con capucha gris-azul sobre una camisa amarilla con pantalones marrones. Se agacho doblado las rodillas al lado del que parecía el jefe del lugar.

-Agua... y las mantas estarán bien—respondí, devolviéndole la mirada al más alto.

Nos quedamos en silencio. En una lucha de miradas. Luego de un instante, sonrió y nos tendió un cuenco de agua. Cuando termine de beber se lo pase a Viper, que receloso lo olio y al no convencerle lo sostuvo en sus manos, haciendo balancear el agua.

-Soy Fran, él—dije apuntando a Viper—es Mammon. Somos Ilusionistas trotamundos y no queremos problemas.

-Mmm... entonces nos toca presentarnos. Yo soy Mukuro Rokudo. Él es Ken—Apunto al rubio que se encontraba encorvado a su izquierda. –Él es Chikusa—Apunto al silencioso individuo apoyado en un árbol con un ademan de su cabeza. —Y esta princesa—dijo tomando la barbilla de la joven a su lado, alzándola hasta la altura de su boca. En esa posición nos miró, sus ojos se encogieron transformándose en una rendija, advirtiéndonos atreves de esos ojos infernales no ponerle un dedo encima, o lo lamentaríamos—es la hermosa Chrome.

-Un placer—decidí que ni rosaría la sombra de aquella joven tímida. -Y nosotros adoramos los problemas… Kufufufu—nos sonrió juguetonamente.

-No les asuste, Mukuro-sama. —Miro primero a Viper y luego pasó su mirada a mí. —escuche que van a Allendre. Nosotros también pasamos por allí. —Miro a Chikusa, Ken y luego poso su mirada en Mukuro-¿Por qué no vienen con nosotros?

-Calla, niña tonta—Ken se había puesto de pie, y levantando una mano de manera amenazadora, se dirigió a Chrome alzando la voz. —A estos ladronzuelos no les interesa donde vamos, ni a nosotros ir con ellos—

Ken podría haber seguido despotricando contra la joven, pero una mirada iracunda por parte de Mukuro basto para que el rubio callara de inmediato y volviera a encorvarse donde estaba.

-Kufufu… ¿Por qué mejor no dejan que Nagi y yo nos encarguemos de nuestros invitados?—no era una sugerencia, -mejor ustedes vayan a buscar a los demás y a tontear por ahí...—era una orden, su voz no dejaba lugar a quejas ni mas opiniones. Así que Chikusa se acerco rápidamente y casi se llevo a Ken a rastras hacia el bosque.

Cuando ambos hubieran desaparecido, Mukuro nos miro nuevamente, evaluándonos. Intentando formarse una opinión sobre nosotros. Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, los cuatro, observándonos.

Era aterradora la manera en la que los ojos de Mukuro nos analizaban. Sabía, por medio de la experiencia, que el atuendo de mi compañero de viaje resultaba misterioso y deba para la desconfianza.  
Su capa negra, que se había desteñido por el uso diario, estaba decorada con una cadena fina de plata que iba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el derecho. La capa le llegaba hasta los pies, cubiertos por botas de cuero de excelente calidad del mismo color. Llevaba la capucha puesta, como siempre, la cual dejaba sus ojos en sombras revelando solo debajo de la nariz. Algunos mechones de pelo azul violáceo rebeldes escapaban de la capucha. En sus mejillas, pálidas, llevaba dos marcas que poseían la forma de triángulos invertidos, de color índigo. Sus brazos estaban cubiertos por la capa y además, por unos guantes negros de cuero, dejando solo la mitad de la cara a piel descubierta.

Por otro lado, mi aspecto, a pesar de no resultar intimidador, daba que desear a la hora de intentar formar buenas opiniones sobre mí. Mi cabello era verde, al igual que mis inexpresivos ojos. Bien bajo ellos poseía dos marcas similares a las de Viper. Mi ropa, eran de segunda mano. Una capa negra, debajo una camisa blanca y pantalones color cacao. Las botas, de segunda mano, hasta las pantorrillas.

El silencio que se extendió, era casi palpable, parecía que podías cortarlo con la ayuda de alguna daga sin dificultad. Incluso el fuego de la fogata se hizo más oscuro, más tétrico.

Chrome, por su lado, sonreía tímida pero dulcemente.

-Pues entonces… ¿Qué dicen?—Corto la voz de Mukuro el silencio. ¿Viajarían con nosotros?


End file.
